Locked
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: ...gritou Leah se dirigindo para a porta em uma tentativa falhada de abri-la... ... Melhor? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso...a dar beijinhos e leves mordidas no pescoço... Trecho da Fic. Enjoy Jake/Leah Seth/Nessie.


_**Oi gente bonita, essa é mais uma das minhas noites de insónia.  
Só vou conseguir dormir se escrever algo.  
Então aqui esta! Contada na 3º pessoa.  
Essa vai ser (Mais Uma) Jacob/Leah.  
Porque?**_

**1. Eu Amo esse casal.**

_**2. Me sinto mais a vontade a escrever deles.**_

_**3. São os dois casmurros, então se encaixa perfeitamente.**_

_**4. Não te 4, Aproveite e deixe a sua maravilhosa Review.**_

_**

* * *

**_Renesme Cullen farta de ver o seu melhor amigo (Jacob Black) e a sua melhor amiga (Leah Clearwater) sempre no mesmo namora-separa-namora-separa se juntou ao seu namorado (Seth Clearwater) para os juntar de vez.  
Desta vez estavam separados por que uma menininha do colegial deles se atirou descaradamente a Jacob que por sua vez não fez nada para impedir, Leah vendo a cena de seu carro, perdeu a pouca paciência que tem e quase atropelou os dois e foi para casa. Jacob assim que se recompôs foi atrás da namorada, furioso com Leah. Esta chegou em casa, que não era só dela, moravam os quatro juntos, o que piorava a situação. Seth e Nessie são um casal harmonioso e raramente brigam, pelo contrário Jacob e Leah passam a vida nisso. Leah correu para o seu quarto como sempre aos prantos, se trancou. Nessie como a boa amiga que é tentou falar com ela, mas esta só gritou:  
_ Eu quero ficar sozinha, Me deixa!  
Então desistiu. Logo chega Jacob ofegante por ter vindo a pé da escola e provavelmente a correr, olhou frustrado para os amigos e subiu. Nessie e Seth acostumados ao que viria a seguir saíram para dar um passeio e pensar um plano para juntar o casal de vez. Já namoravam a 5 anos, jacob estava sempre a um passo de pedir Leah em casamento, mas sempre acontecia um contratempo (Briga) e ele perdia toda a coragem de novo. E então começou a gritaria.  
_ Abre a porta Leah! Quero falar com você!  
_ Vai embora, Não quero mais nada com você, Acabou tudo. (N.A/ Mais uma vez)  
_ Você não pode acabar comigo. – Gritou um jacob no meio de fúria e desespero.  
_ Eu já acabei. – Respondeu Leah no meio de lágrimas.  
Jacob desistiu, era realmente muito orgulhoso, geralmente essa ultima fala era dele, e dessa vez ele sabia que Leah não iria voltar para ele. Dado por vencido se dirigiu ao seu quarto, batendo a porta com força logo de seguida se trancando, iria esperar a poeira abaixar.  
Já Seth e Nessie estavam a voltar para casa de mãos dadas e cheios de sorrisinhos, uns beijinhos pra lá e uns comentários melosos pra cá.  
Colocando o plano em prática Nessie disse para Leah ir ao maravilhoso sótão, que era realmente limpo, mas congelante, até para os lobos, E seth fez a sua parte dando a mesma mensagem a jacob.  
Lá fora começara uma tempestade forte, coisa natural do lugar, o frio aumentando para graus negativos ( uns -20 graus) Leah tendo muito cuidado para não se cruzar com jacob, foi para o sótão com o seu maravilhoso pijaminha, calções e top, brancos com uns ursinhos com carinhas carinhosas estampados e as suas maravilhosas pantufas em forma de cão. Chegando lá colocou os braços cruzados por causa do frio que ali habitava e esperou por Nessie. Jacob foi para o sótão somente de calças moletom e a sua pantufa em forma de gato, se espantou quando avistou Leah a olhar pela janela sem notar a sua presença. Então que………  
_ Resolvam os vossos problemas. – disse Seth fazendo Nessie rir e logo trancar os dois no maravilhoso e gélido sótão.  
_ Ah não! Droga. – gritou Leah se dirigindo para a porta em uma tentativa falhada de abri-la. Sem forças suficientes Leah colocou-se a gritar para a deixarem sair. Jacob angustiado com os gritos também teve a sua tentativa falhada de abrir a porta. Leah sentou-se a um canto, toda dobrada tentando cobrir com as mãos e braços o corpo do frio. Jacob sentou-se distante afinal ela tinha acabado com ele e ainda estavam zangados um com o outro. Leah tremia constantemente e por vezes podia-se ouvir os seus dentes baterem. Jacob era homem, tinha uma resistência maior e sempre fora o mais quente do bando, não chegava a tremer.  
_ Leah? – tentou baixinho. – Estas bem?  
Então Leah começou a chorar silenciosamente pousando a cabeça nos joelhos, mas minutos depois pode-se ouvir os seus soluços graças ao choro compulsivo.  
_ Se sente bem, Leah? – tentou mais uma vez.  
Leah levantou a cabeça, tinha os olhos em um tom avermelhado por causa do choro e a boca roxa de frio.  
_ Não! Estou cheia de frio, o meu namo… ex-namorado ficava dando mole pra outras meninas na cara dura. Estou péssima.  
Disse com todo o fôlego que tinha, começando a tremer, baixando a cabeça nos joelhos, de novo. Jacob sentindo uma dor miudinha no coração pelo sofrimento de Leah se levantou, chegou de mansinho por trás dela e se sentou, colocou os seus longos-lindos-e-fortes braços a volta de Leah que estremeceu com o contacto.  
_ Melhor? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.  
_ eu ainda estou zangada com você. – disse Leah Aproveitando o calor que jacob tinha. Estavam tipo concha, Leah encolhida, com os braços a volta das pernas e Jacob com as pernas abertas a volta de Leah juntamente com os seus braços.  
_ Mas amor, eu não fiz nada, eu só fui educado em não dar um fora na menina, que por acaso não chega aos teus calcanhares, mas ai você tentou nos matar e fugiu. Me desculpe!  
_ Eu não sei! – respondeu manhosa, como sempre.  
Então jacob começou a dar beijinhos e leves mordidas no pescoço de Leah que estremeceu com um sorriso.  
_ Casa comigo? – Jacob disse de uma vez por todas.  
Leah levou um susto se libertando para encarar jacob.  
_ O que? – esta perguntou confusa!  
_ Eu quero passar o resto da minha eternidade com você, por isso, quer casar comigo, Leah Clearwater?  
Leah literalmente pulou no pescoço de jacob gritando "Sim, Sim, eu caso" que logo de seguida veio o melhor beijo de todo o sempre. (N.A/ quem não queria beijar Jacob Black? Aha, Eu sabia (eu queria))  
Seth e Nessie abriram a porta dando com o casal feliz da vida. Então Leah feliz e mais segura contou que iria casar (com o amor de sua vida) e todos comemorarão felizes. Já não brigaram, já não avia motivos para isso.  
E bom, nesse caso eu posso dizer que foram felizes para sempre… hehe. ^.^

* * *

_Eu sei que foi muito meloso mas eu gosto de romance com final feliz.  
E gosto da ideia da Leah ser a melhor amiga de nessie e morarem juntas e tal...  
O ciume faz sempre bem, pelo menos em uma fic.  
E o casamento, foi para dar conteudo.  
Dedicado a todas a Leitoras maravilhosas que me acompanham, que escrevem lindamente, e que eu Adoro.  
Agora ja posso ir dormir! hehe ^.^  
...REVIEWS PLEASE...  
_

* * *

_"Escrever é fácil:  
você começa com uma letra maiúscula  
e termina com um ponto final.  
No meio você coloca as idéias."  
( Pablo Neruda )_


End file.
